This invention relates to peptides and, more specifically, to peptides having a hydrophobic domain to facilitate their attachment to a solid substrate.
A variety of assays and purification techniques require that a ligand, such as a peptide, be immobilized on a solid support. Generally, two methods have been used to accomplish such immobilization. The peptide may be applied to the surface in solution, which is then evaporated off, leaving the peptide dried to the surface. Such non-specific attachment is inefficient for small peptides and applicable only to methods which do not require a large concentration of immobilized peptide, as much will be resolubilized subsequently in the presence of solution. Moreover, because the attachment is non-specific, peptides will be attached in random and variant orientations. Where presentation of a particular active site is critical, such variance can further reduce the specificity of the bound peptide.
In the more common two-step chemical coupling process, the solid surface is first passively coated with a large protein, such as an immunoglobulin or bovine serum albumin. A hetero-bifunctional cross-linking agent, such as SPDP or glutaraldehyde, is attached to the protein and used to capture peptide from solution. Such a method, while time consuming, is currently used, for example, in cell culture procedures which require a high concentration of bound peptide.
It is now recognized that many cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions are mediated by an arginine-glycine-aspartic acid (Arg-Gly-Asp or RGD) amino acid domain which is common to various adhesion proteins. This binding site is recognized by receptors. Synthetic peptides containing such a domain may be used in a variety of applications, including the coating of tissue culture plates or prostheses and immobilization for the purpose of the purification of adhesion receptors on a column. Achieving the attachment of an RGD-containing peptide to the solid substrate entails the same problems as do other peptides. In addition, because the adhesion domain is small, it is important that the domain be accessible to ligands, as by using a spacing group to distance the tripeptide from the surface that is being coated. Moreover, where the coating is for in vivo use, such as with a prosthesis, it is important that the coats be non-immunogenic and non-cytotoxic.
There thus exists a need for a rapid and reproducible one step-process for attaching peptides, such as RGD containing peptides, to a solid surface. Ideally, such a method should be easy to perform and efficient. In addition, it should preferably result in appropriate presentation of critical epitopes, such as the RGD domain. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides related advantages as well.